


Stupid Feelings

by 7YD1A



Category: DragonFable (Video Game)
Genre: Aspenvale Academy (mentioned), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Hero, Happy Hero's Heart Day!, One Shot, Other, also the hero's name is hero cause I like that idea, au where the hero and jaania actually danced together at the gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7YD1A/pseuds/7YD1A
Summary: The Hero, unfortunately, has a crush. And on Jaania, of all people. Avatars help them.
Relationships: Hero/Jaania
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stupid Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I would call this a crackfic but you all know I'd be lying. Anyway, if anyone else simps for Jaania, enjoy!

The war council was meeting yet again. It was the first time they had all been together in months, since before the closing of the Doomwood Rift. Jaania stood slightly apart from the group, an aloof and disinterested scowl dusting her face, as if she'd rather be anywhere else than here. And the Hero found themselves staring at her.

They couldn't stop thinking of that alternate world they'd visited. Or was it a dream? They had some faint memories of going to an Adventurers' school with her. The two of them had somehow bonded there, and…

She glanced at them. "What?" She snapped.

The Hero jumped and hurried to regain their composure. They glared back. "What?"

"You're staring at me. Stop that."

"No I'm not!"

"You aren't subtle, _Hero._ " The mocking way she said their name felt different now. Oh _no._

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Her voice grew louder. "If you have something to say, I'm sure everyone here would like to hear it."

All the others turned to look at them. The Hero bit their lip, their whole face going red. "...No. I don't think they would."

Jaania scoffed, turning away in disgust.

Queen Victoria frowned at them. "Both of you, stop it. We've talked about this! At least pretend to get along long enough for us to fix the Rifts! That's all that matters right now." She gave the Hero a particularly disappointed look. They grimaced. They hated to make her job harder…

This was so stupid. They couldn't be crushing on Jaania! She had ruined their life, and she was the biggest threat to Lore right now aside from the Rifts.

Right. The Rifts. Just focus on those for now. That's what they were here for. 

~~~

They tried to hurry out of there as soon as the meeting was over. Avatars, this was unbearable. Being around Jaania right now made them feel way too many things, none of which they liked. Well, they sort of did, but that just made it worse! They walked faster.

"Hero."

_ Dammit. _

They sighed and turned around. Sure enough, Jaania stood a pace or two away, glaring holes in them again. They took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

She stared down her nose at them. _Great, just emphasize how much taller you are than me, perfect._ They thought.

"I'd like to discuss the scene you decided to make today, right in front of the Queen."

"You're the one who made a scene! I was just-- looking at you!" Their face felt hot.

Jaania rolled her eyes. "You always do this--"

"Like when, back at the Gala? I'm not the one who went on a whole evil monologue!"

Why did they bring up the Gala? Now all they could think about was when the two of them had danced together. It hadn't meant anything, of course! It was just the appropriate thing to do on the occasion! They'd actually kind of hated it at the time. Now, though, they were stuck recalling all these stupid details, like how her arm felt looped around their waist, and how close their faces were--

"You're staring again."

They snapped back to reality, looking right into her silvery eyes. Their face was crimson again, they knew it.

Jaania's expression was different now, though. She still wore her favorite slightly perturbed scowl, but now she seemed... honestly, a bit confused. "Why do you keep... looking at me like that..."

The Hero could see the gears turning in her head. They had to get out of here before she figured something out.

"I, uh-- Look, I'm sorry about the staring. I didn't mean to start anything in the middle of the meeting. Just, don't read into it, okay?"

"I'm not reading into anyth--"

"Right! Good! Cause there's nothing to read there! Hahaaa..." 

Jaania narrowed her eyes. She started to say something.

"Anyway, I should get going. Gotta go save the world! And stuff. Because I'm the hero. Uh, bye!"

They gave her a quick wave-- _Why did they wave?_ and sped off, not looking back. As they left they felt their heart pounding out of their chest. Damn, they had it bad.


End file.
